


you and i (collide)

by wildgrapevine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildgrapevine/pseuds/wildgrapevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of maya/octavia prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i (collide)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: canon au where Maya survives

‘ _We just have to get you there and_ -‘ turns out to be a surprisingly realistic goal. Octavia is no longer in the middle of the battle, or what’s left of it. Their ‘army’ is really just a few of the uncaught hundred and their ‘war’ is just a few kids throwing sticks and hoping one would hit the bad guy. But it’s still a battle, and it’s still a war, and Octavia is still no longer in the middle of it.

Instead, she’s rushing through the darkened woods with a spare oxygen tank rattling in her pack and her hand pulling Maya, donning a blue suit hazmat suit and their almost empty oxygen tan, along after her.

Trikru never leave in the midst of a battle, she wanted to argue when Jasper and Lee found a stash of two very precious tanks in a corner of level 5 and insisted she’d be the only one able to get Maya back to camp in record time because she knows the terrain more than any of them, but she is no longer Trikru.

And she isn’t Skaikru either.

She’s just Octavia Blake, and a Blake would get Maya back to camp safely.

So that’s what Octavia is doing.

Thanks to her, they cut a four hour hike to two hours and make it halfway to Camp Jaha before they have to stop and change Maya’s tank, a task that the girl quickly instructs her on how to do.

She can tell Maya is on the verge of freaking out and that this isn’t how she imagined her first time on the ground to be like.

Then again, Octavia had also innocently stepped out of a dropship and expected her first time on the ground to be amazingly life changing in the most beautiful of ways, only to end up almost eaten by a giant water snake and watching one of her closest friends get speared from across a river.

“Everything will be okay, we’re gonna get you to that airlock,” Octavia assured her before she started their swift pace once again. This tank has three hours on it. They have four hours until camp. If they keep moving like they have been, they’ll make it with time for someone to make sure the airlock is radiation free.

They might even make it in time for someone to pop Maya a dose of marrow and in forty-eight hours, she wouldn’t even have to live in a cell anymore.

But that’s a big might, because they are pushing the limit on the oxygen enough as it is.

“Keep your breathing steady, you’ll use up less oxygen that way,” Octavia adds, pulling her along through bushes and under trees.

The ground passes by in too much of a blur for Maya to see much of anything, so she stops trying to look and focuses on the girl in front of her. She nods. Her hand squeezes Octavia’s just a little tighter and she decides to think about how alike Octavia and Bellamy are instead of how they’re too far to go back now and there’s a big possibility she’s going to die from either suffocation or radiation in a few hours.

Her breathing evens out.

Octavia sighs in relief.

And they continue like that for another three hours, narrowly avoiding grounder traps placed throughout the forest, before they make it into Camp Jaha’s line of sight. The younger Blake yells their safeword (because a grounder and a mountain person walking into the clearing in front of the camp with no warning doesn’t give her a good feeling) and she waits until she hears a guard yell for them to open the gates.

She pulls Maya along and heads straight for medical, which turns up empty.

No Abby, but she already knew the older woman was at TonDC helping the wounded.

No Jackson either, which she fully expected would have been back at camp by now.

Part of her wanted to find a drill right now and make quick of the marrow swap so she could shove Maya into the airlock and be assured her survival, except she had no clue how to even go about it.

Giving up on hoping Jackson would magically appear, Octavia rushes them to engineering and metaphorically pounces on Sinclair immediately.

“This is Maya,” She begins and Sinclair nods his head instantly. Despite the surprise in his eyes, he shows understanding. Everyone from the inner circle of the camp knew who Maya was and how their plan depended on her and Bellamy. “She needs marrow and the airlock, pronto, please tell me you know how to use a drill.”

The sky is dark, but the lights from Alpha station light up the ground just enough for them to follow Sinclair easily to the designated med bay. It’s not the most high-tech set up like the Ark had, or like the Mountain has from what she was able to get a glimpse of. It’s sterile though, and that’s all that matters.

Sinclair is quick to find some medical second or whatever they’re called and have them talk him through the procedure. His hands are steady and his posture is calm. Octavia suddenly sees why he’s so respected throughout the camp.

In emergencies, he’s fucking boss.

He owns the entire procedure and Maya is in the airlock before she could even blink, shedding the hazmat suit as soon as the doors shut tight. _It’s just temporary_ , she reminds herself. She’s not going to live in a cell forever. The mountain was a cell. Here she can be free.

As if sensing her thoughts, Octavia presses button beside the speaker outside of the door. A dusty glass pane separates them now, but it still has an intimate feeling that takes Maya’s breath away.

“Two days,” Octavia assures her, a soft smile pulling on the corners of her lips. She’s proud. Proud of herself (rightfully so), proud of Maya, proud of the future. The black of her warpaint is faded, sweat glistens on her forehead, and she shifts the strap of her sword on her shoulder just a tad. Exhaustion hits her, but she’s not so hasty to leave the girl just yet.

“Two days,” Maya responds in appreciation.

In two days, they would have won the war.

In two days, the mountain will have fallen because of one lever.

In two days, Maya would be neither a mountain man, a grounder, nor a sky person. She will just be a Vie and a free person and that’s enough.

In two days, Octavia Blake will wake from her spot next to the airlock where she decided she would camp out and push the button to open the glass pane that separates them and Maya will take her first breath of real air and her second breath of Octavia. Being a Vie and being free will be enough, it really will. Because in two days Octavia will be by her side and never leave it and that’s all that matters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts are always welcome at teamomiamor on tumblr or by comment here!


End file.
